


Marvel Zombies

by Bl4ck_50ld13r



Category: Marvel, Marvel Zombies - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ck_50ld13r/pseuds/Bl4ck_50ld13r
Summary: The last fragments of humanity and mutants try to find a way to escape.





	1. Breach

"Hi, my name is Johnny Storm, but many know me as one of the Fantastic Four, 'Human Torch'. It's been fourty-seven days since the outbreak began in Latveria. Many of us were hit hard, losing many while they gained many more. 

Peter, Reed, Frank, Clint, Steve, Carol, T'Challa, Hank, Logan, Magneto and I are all that remain as of now. At first, our plan was to rescue whoever we can and get somewhere safe, but we soon realized there isn't a safe place, all we can do is run. So we came up with a plan to escape this dimension, find a better reality. For the most part, we just might do it," "JOHNNY! JOHNNY YOU GOTTA GET UP HERE NOW!" 

Johnny quickly got out of his seat and ran up the stairs. "FLAME ON!" he shouted, engulfing him in flames, just then Magneto drove the final nail into the undeads brain. "Hey, I needed that," Reed said sadly, "My bad." Magneto then lifted the nail out of its head and handed it back to Reed. "On second thought, I can do without it. Oh, hey Johnny." "Flame Off I guess? Ugh, I left the camera on. Anyways, where's T'challa and Peter?" "...Out."


	2. Found

T'Challa looked right and left, and gave Peter the thumbs up. T'Challa ran back to the sewer while Peter swung down, "Think this'll last?" Peter showed T'Challa the food and drinks in his web-bag, "We should last for a good while, good work, Spider-Man," T'Challa said, patting Peter on the back. "Did you get everything Reed and Hank asked for?" Peter asked, T'Challa then showed him the bag, it was filled to the brim with tech.

"How much longer?!" Carol asked furiously, "Calm down, if anything the portal should be done in about a few weeks," "Right, right...sorry, Hank, just a little paranoid," "You should be, for all we know we're the last living things on this God forsaken planet."

"What about, 'The Last Avengers', has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?", Peter asked, "Shut up," "Aw, c'mon, don't be such a sour puss-," Peter was then silenced, by being shoved into a wall. "I mean it, shut up." T'Challa then looked to his right, down the tunnel, T'Challa then let go of Peter. "T'Challa, if we weren't alone my Spider-Sense would detect it," T'Challa stood still for a moment, and then faced Peter.  
"Run."

Captain America sat at the lobby of a hotel, around him were the severed, gun wounded heads, of Scott Lang, Harry Osborn, and Pietro Maximoff. "I've been dreading this, how can I keep sane after killing my former allies, my...family. You understand," He then turned to face the Iron Man head, mask opened, "right, Tony?" Steve asked while tears ran ramped down his cheeks. "No, ...no, no, no, no," Steve kept denying his reality, "TONY!" he shouted. After the moment of grief, he lifted his shield and gun, and looked back at the severed head of Tony. "I promise you, Tony, I'll fix this." With that, he left the lobby heading back to the nearest sewer plate.

T'Challa and Peter were running down the sewer, running from whatever it is T'Challa sensed. "Wait," they hear from the darkness of the sewers, and suddenly they see a ring of sparks forming in front of them, "WAIT!" Stephen Strange shouted, coming out of the circle. "Doctor Strange?! We saw you were bit! Infected!" Peter said, questioning if every person that was bitten were cured. "I was, but I found a way around it, but it wasn't easy."


End file.
